squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Service of Goseumdochi
Summary The Chief of Staff receives Mulmangcho's call only for it to be cut off before Mulmangcho can warn him about Geumsaegi's status as a spy. The scene cuts to the cliffs where it's revealed that Goseumdochi has interrupted the transmission and is fighting Mulmangcho in unarmed combat. The hedgehog is able to dispose of Mulmangcho's radio and gains the upper hand. The Chief is not content to let the cut message go without investigation and has deployed troops to scour the cliffs and beach of Mt. Todok where they come across the fisherman mouse that Mulmangcho had incapacitated. Whilst the Chief ponders what Mulmangcho was going to say, Geumsaegi is concerned about Goseumdochi's safety. The fisher mouse is brought before the Chief who confesses that he was attacked by a bespectacled mouse and awoke to see a hedgehog from Flower Hill. Convinced that something is wrong, the Chief demand the hedgehog be found and captured, whilst he continues to consider Mulmangcho and Geumsaegi. Finally, the Chief announces that Flower Hill seems to have special interest in their discussion to which Geumsaegi replies that they likely consider this base as a Garden of Information, referring to their poor security. The Chief is annoyed by his bluntness, but agrees that he and Commander Jogjebi should join and attack Flower Hill together. Geumsaegi passes on details of the Ice Cannon and the Chief requests a demonstration of it's power. Geumsaegi announces he will bring it up with Jogjebi and takes his leave. The Chief calls forth the Scout Commander and demands the Hedgehog be apprehended at any cost and to keep a close eye on Geumsaegi. Jogjebi receives correspondence from Geumsaegi via Morse Code and decides upon giving a demonstration as a show of power in order to intimidate the Chief's forces as well as Flower Hill. He replies to Geumsaegi that he will commence the demonstration at 5am where the Ice Canon will be fired at a small island near Flower Hill. Geumsaegi is horrified at the news and decides to inform Flower Hill of the incoming attack. The Chief of Staff on the other hand, is thrilled at the idea that Flower Hill will be faced with such a weapon and panic. He concludes that during the ensuing chaos he can use the opportunity to rid himself of Jogjebi once and for all and immediately readies his men. Geumsaegi, being given leave, announces he will rest with a spot of fishing and excuses himself. The Scout Commander curiously watches Geumsaegi head for the lake and follows him. Geumsaegi intends to find Goseumdochi and warn him about the Ice Canon and that the enemy know of his presence. Goseumdochi, already at Black Lake in wait for Geumsaegi, notices the large amount of mice in the area looking for something and lies low whilst he waits. Geumsaegi takes his seat with his fishing equipment, but is disturbed by the Scout Commander who, under the pretence of pleasant conversation, announces that he is on the hunt for the hedgehog in order to gauge his reactions. Geumsaegi idly continues fishing as Goesumedochi uses bird whistles to indicate to his friend that he is around and listening. The Hedgehog dips underwater and fixes a small leaf to the fishing lure with the Flower Hill Lotus punched through it to indicate that he is hiding underwater. Whilst the Scout Commander is distracted, poking fun at Geumsaegi's small catch, Geumsaegi attaches a note to his lure and tosses it in the lake for Goseumdochi to retrieve. However he does so clumsily and attracts the attention of two mice and he is forced to incapacitate them. When their bodies are discovered, Scout Commander is alerted and he orders that Goseumdochi be hunted down quickly whilst he and Geumsaegi leave the lake. Upon return to base, Scout Commander has Geumsaegi locked down under tight surveillance for his "safety" so he cannot contact Goseumdochi. Goseumedochi desperately tried to contact "Unhasu" to warn them of the Ice Canon, but finds himself surrounded at gunpoint. His radio equipment is destroyed before he can finish relaying his warning. Deciding to fight his way out, he uses unarmed combat and balls himself up to attack before escaping through the trees. Meanwhile Commander Goseumdochi and Commander Darami are fearful for the life of Scout Goseumdochi, but they decide to keep trying to message his frequency. Chief of Staff angrily puts more men on the hunt for Goseumdochi. As the crows and mice scour the area, Goseumdochi uses chestnuts to give the illusion of balled up hedgehogs. When they are opened up with gunfire, the hungry soldiers forget their hunt and eat, giving Goseumdochi a chance to escape. As he steals a motorcycle, the crows pursue him but cannot grab him due to his quills. Using the same technique as the Flower Hill Ducks in S01 E01, the Crows fly ahead and make a bridge, only to break apart as Goseumdochi tries to cross. He balls himself up to prevent being grabbed by the crows and hits the ground rolling and vanishes into the foliage. As night falls, time running out to warn Flower Hill so they can aptly prepare for the attack, Goseumdochi has no choice but to board an enemy fighter jet and use it's radio equipment to send the message. He sneaks into a Tank whilst the distracted soldiers boast about the upcoming attack on Flower Hill and begins to head towards the unoccupied planes. The enemy however are unable to penetrate the tank and Goseumdochi makes it unharmed and manages to slip out, board a jet and take off. He first guns down the soldiers on the ground before beginning evasive maneuvers to evade the pursuing pilots. Having figured out that an attack is impending Commander Goseumdochi orders they keep a close watch on Scout Goseumdochi's plane and prepare to take out the Special Weapon as soon as it is detected.Flower Hill deploys it's defences and waits. On Shark Isle, the Ice Canons are prepped for the demonstration, and Jogjebi watches from his office. Scout Commander retrieves Geumsaegi to bring to the Chief's office so they can watch the demonstration together. Goseumdochi approaches Shark Isle in his fighter Jet, pursued by the Chief of Staff's pilots, giving the impression that they are attacking the canons. Jogjebi orders the anti aircraft guns to attack. Goseumdochi fires back with a bomb of his own. Geumsaegi watches the feed from the Chief of Staff's office, confused before it's made clear that Goseumdochi has stolen a plane and is attacking the Ice Canons. The Chief orders that his troops shoot to kill. Goseumdochi begins to relay his warning about the power of the Ice Canons before his plane takes a direct hit, destroying the radio equipment on board.Unable to warn his home, he decides he must do something to protect the people of flower Hill, even if it costs his life. Continuing to dodge fire from the enemy planes, the bombers instead strike the island. The Islands anti aircraft guns in turn, continue to shoot down Gosumedochi's pursuers, believing them all to be the enemy. Jogjebi orders the Ice Canons pulled back into the safety of the cave before they are destroyed. The mice seem to realise Goseumdochi is on a suicide mission to wipe them all out and panic. As the doors to the cave begin to close, Goseumdochi tilts his aircraft to fit. Noting that his sacrifice if for his home, he screams as his plane crashes and ignites the explosive chemical compounds that make up the ice canons and is killed as the facility storing the ice canons explodes. Jogjebi and the Chief scream in anger at the sight of their weapons being completely destroyed and Geumsagi watches the aftermath on the feed, struck numb as he realises he has watched his friend die. From the Cliffs of Flower Hill, Commanders Goseumdochi, Darami and Mulori watch the burning island solemnly honoring Scout Goseumdochi's sacrifice. The episode takes a tonal shift as a song about Goseumdochi's love for his home plays as his spirit is shown happily waving at his friends as he runs over the surface of the ocean, overjoyed that his death rescued them all from the Ice Canons. Geumsaegi, alone on the cliffs breaks down, weeping as he mourns his friend before turning back to return to the Chief of Staff. However, a wounded Mulmangcho, having survived his fight with Goseumdochi at the beginning to the episode reaches the Chief first and announces that Geumsaegi is a Flower Hill spy. His suspicions all but confirmed, the Chief immediately calls for his arrest, morbidly implying he wishes to exact his anger over Goseumdochi's actions on him Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Scout Goseumdochi *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Chief of Staff *Scout Commander *Mulmangcho Deaths *Scout Goseumdochi Production notes Songs *My Dear Home Town (whistled by Geumsaegi) *Goseumdochi's Eulogy Transcript Gallery The Great Service of Goseumdochi/gallery Trivia Category:Series 1 Episodes